One Love
by craycrayforbenson
Summary: Olivia and Brian at their wedding. Tell me if you want more! Bensidy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Possible Bensidy one shot, I do have a lot in mind for this, so if you guys want more just tell me. Please read and review. xx

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns.**

Olivia sat in silence admiring her princess cut 10k diamond engagement ring. She had been engaged for a year and after a great deal of planning, the day had finally come. It was her wedding day. Brian had asked her to marry her and she joyfully agreed. Olivia was content with her life, genuinely happy. This year had been a year full of true blessings, although Lewis attempted many times to escape from prison he had no such luck and now a days was spending most of his time in solitary confinement. Knowing this made Olivia worry less about him attacking her again. She was going to therapy more often, and although she knew she would never fully recover from her PTSD, she had made significant progress. Olivia smiled as she rubbed her practically flat stomatch, she was only ten weeks and even though she wasn't showing yet she could feel everything. Being pregnant gave Olivia a purpose, when she found out she had so many emotions, happiness, fear but one thing Olivia was certain about was her desire to have a family. At 46 she was blessed enough to finally be able to start one of her own.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror; her wedding dress was simple and elegant. It was an off white creamy color, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Though Olivia would have preferred getting married in City Hall, she understood that religion meant a lot to Brian. When he told her he wanted to see her walk down the aisle and be married in not only the state of New York, but in the eyes of God, she had no objections. As Olivia's mind wandered she began to think about Elliot. Elliot Stabler, her partner in everything for twelve years, the man she measured every other man against, her best friend. Olivia didn't like to think about him for too long because she would be reminded of how he left. One day they were working on case, the next day he was gone. No number, no forwarding address, nothing. Granted Olivia had left unexpectedly a couple of times, but she always came back. Olivia had hope that one day he would come back, but in her heart she knew he never would. She only wished he could be here to see just how happy she was, to see her get married, to be there for her child's birth. Olivia hated Elliot for his sudden departure, but as time went on she forgave him. She didn't like the feeling of having such deep animosity in her heart, and she understood why he left. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder was an incredibly difficult battle to face. Olivia figured Kathy wasn't there for Elliot the way he needed so the fight was especially difficult for him, thankfully she had Brian.

Olivia sighed as she put on one more coat of mascara; she sat up from her vanity and tapped her left foot in annoyance. What was taking Alex so long? She mentally asked herself. Alex Cabot agreed to take Olivia to the Episcopal Church in which she would be married. Olivia hadn't seen Alex in years, but once they got back in contact they caught up over drinks and it was just like old times. Alex had a little boy named Henry. Henry's conception wasn't ideal, Alex wanted the husband and then the kids, but the husband never came and her biological clock just keep ticking. Once Alex turned 38 she realized artificial insemination was her only option. Everyone was incredibly supportive, and after three failed attempts Alex was blessed with Henry.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Alex shouted as she ran up the stairs, two year old Henry in her arms. Alex opened the door, her mouth immediately falling to the ground when she saw Olivia. "You look so beautiful." Alex said in amazement. Olivia's faced beamed at the sound of the compliment.

"Livy, you look pretty." Henry said, he had managed to get out of his mother's arm and ran his hands against the fabric of Olivia's dress, "You look like a princess." He said excitedly. Olivia's eye's filled with tears.

"Thank you handsome." She said with a genuine smile.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Alex said incredulity. "Brian's a lucky man."

"I'm a lucky girl." Olivia replied.

Olivia sat in the back seat of the car with Henry not being able to keep her hands off him. His laugh's filled Olivia heart with joy and excitement. She couldn't wait until she had her baby.

"You have any names picked out?" Alex asked. She turned her head back while driving, and met Olivia's eyes.

"We both like the name Ellie for a girl. For a boy maybe Aaron, I don't know. We still have a lot of time to decide." Olivia smiled placing her hand on her stomach.

Alex, Olivia and Henry drove in silence, a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the church Olivia could see that the ushers had already seated most, if not all of the guest. She grinned as she saw Brian sitting at the front of the church alongside Nick; his best man. Olivia was happy that Nick agreed to be Brian's best man, they weren't the greatest of friends nor did they have a close relationship. But they both shared a common interest, Olivia Benson and making sure she was happy, and happy she was.

Olivia had Alex and Henry take a seat while she waited for Cragen to come and walk her down the aisle. Donald Cragen was like a father to Olivia, he kept her motivated and when she was out of line, set her straight. Olivia cared profoundly about her former Captain at Special Victims; he had recently retired and it gave Olivia great joy that he would honor her by walking her down the aisle.

Cragen approached Olivia, his face beaming with happiness. He grabbed Olivia's arm supporting her with his right arm.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered, holding in the tears. Cragen just nodded and smiled again. On reaching the altar, Cragen presented her to an exultant Brian. Brian looked at Olivia, pure astonishment on his face, he was sure he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

Olivia and Brian exchanged vows, both promising to spend the rest of their lives cherishing, respecting, and loving one another. They shared their first dance to I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. Overall the wedding was quick and quite enjoyable. Olivia changed out of her wedding dress into something a little more comfortable, a loose fitting pale pink dress. She sat with her guest, sharing laughs and smiles. As Olivia played with Henry, Brian sat back and watched thinking to himself how great of a mother Olivia was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the wedding had concluded Olivia, Alex and Brian drove to The Plaza. Alex agreed to help Olivia and Brian get there things packed for their honeymoon. Alex had Henry stay with Cragen; he was a nice and needed father figure in Henry's life. She was thankful that he would oblige to such an obligation.

"Do you have everything ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I have everything I need." Olivia said with a smile. She kissed Brian lightly on the lips while handing him two fully packed suitcases. Brian walked unsteadily on his feet to the car as he clutched the suitcases, one in each hand.

"You know Liv; I never thought you'd settle down."

"I was married to the job for fifteen years. Fifteen good years." Olivia said with a smirk. "My life is just beginning and I'm 46 years old, before I was just living for everyone else but now I'm living for myself. And this little guy." She added with a smile. Olivia lightly patted her stomatch.

"You're going to be a great mom." Alex said sincerely.

"Yes she is." Brian said, interrupting the two girls. "Everything's packed so you ready to go?" He pulled Olivia into his arms and kissed her again.

"Yes, I'm ready." Olivia smiled. To say she was excited to begin her life with Brian was an understatement. It was deeper than that. Olivia had doubted her love for Brian at moments, but in the past few years she realized just how lucky she was to have him in her life. "Bye Alex, kiss Henry for me." Olivia said as she waved her best friend goodbye.

Olivia and Brian walked hand and hand to the limousine that awaited them, ready to take them to the airport. They planned to spend their honeymoon in the Bahamas, Olivia had been there once before and in the week she spent there she fell in love with the beautiful oceans and calming sceneries that surrounded the small island. Olivia was just about to enter the vehicle when an all too familiar voice called out her name. Olivia turned around searching to find him, she knew it was him. Brian looked at her quizzically; he hadn't heard anyone call her name.

"It's him." Olivia said stepping from out of the car. "It's Elliot." Her voice was faint, almost a whisper. Olivia's eyes rapidly examined the outside of the hotel, finally stopping when they found Elliot's.

Elliot walked up to Olivia, he had pictured this moment a thousand times in his head. He knew exactly what he would say. But when he opened his mouth to speak no words came out.

Olivia's face displayed a look of hurt and it took all of her strength to keep her tears in. It had been five years since they last spoke. After such a long time there were no words left to say. He had left so abruptly, not only breaking Olivia's heart but taking a piece of her with him.

"Liv, talk to me." Elliot said breaking the silence that filled the air.

"Elliot, I don't know what you're doing here, but you should leave." Brian said. He stepped from out of the car and was standing directly in front of Elliot. Olivia lightly pushed Brian away, taking his place in front of Elliot. She searched his eyes trying to read him, looking for sincerity.

"I can handle this." Olivia eye's continued their search in Elliot's and she realized he was just as hurt as she was. Elliot wasn't the type of man to display his emotions so openly and the fact that he had gone out of his way to find Olivia just to make things right was a big step for him. "Brian, wait in the car. We'll only be a few minutes."

Brian's face held a look of displeasure, but he obeyed Olivia and took a seat in the limousine. Elliot and Olivia walked back to The Plaza taking a seat on one of the benches inside of the lobby. As Elliot sat next to Olivia, he realized just how much she had changed, the most obvious thing being the beautiful wedding ring of her finger.

"I got married." Olivia said dryly.

"I can see that." Elliot replied, he apprehensively grabbed Olivia's left hand, admiring the diamond ring and white gold band on her left finger. "It's nice."

"I actually _just _got married; Brian and I are on our way to the Bahamas for our honeymoon." She paused, "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Elliot said softly. Olivia didn't respond and after a long silence; Elliot knew that if he didn't begin they would sit in silence for the rest of time. "I know I fucked up Liv and I know that I hurt you. More than I ever intended to. After what I did I was in such a dark place, I didn't want you to see me like that, so lost and broken." Elliot paused trying to find his words, "So I left. I left because it was easier to go on in life without a constant reminder of that accident then to wake up every day and look at one."

"Elliot I understand why you left. I'm not mad, not anymore. I appreciate you coming here, I do, but it's just a little too late." Olivia stood up from the bench, "I have to get back to Brian." Olivia lightly patted Elliot on the back and made her way to the lobby doors.

"When will I see you again?" Elliot asked. He tried to hide the pain in his voice, but Olivia felt it. Elliot hadn't expected Olivia to be so cold.

"You won't." Olivia simply replied.


End file.
